


Stiles word is the law

by amlago



Series: The pack and Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlago/pseuds/amlago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rest or the pack discovers that Stiles actually can use his powers to give them orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles word is the law

Everyone in Beacon Hill knew how Stiles was. How he couldn't sit still or shut up for more than a couple of minutes. The pack had at one time seen him eat a copious amount of candy and drink almost a whole pack of soda by himself, but instead of getting a sugar rush he fell asleep. Scott explained, or at least tried to, and the rest of the pack came away with a confused understanding that Stiles brain worked back ways, or sideways. So enough sugar made him tired instead of more hyper. Afterwards they all made some research to understand better.

One night the pack were chilling at the almost renovated Hale home. There hadn't been any monsters, hunters or evil lurking the last couple of weeks so they were able to just take it easy for once. Stiles has brought his laptop, Scott, Isaac and Lydia were all doing homework and the rest were just relaxing and playing videogames. Jackson had brought a TV and some consoles when he realized that they were going to spend quite a lot of time in the house.

It took a couple of minutes for the pack to realize that Stiles had stopped with his talking, humming, twitching, fidgeting and was completely quiet and the only thing was moving were his fingers on the keyboard.

At first everyone found it relaxing that Stiles were so quiet and calm. But after a little while they started to become uncomfortable with it. It was like something was subtly wrong. After almost twenty minutes Isaac lets out a nervous whine from the back of his throat, and even Peter kept glancing at the youth. The only one, besides Stiles, who weren't freaking out were Scott. He just continued working on his homework. When Stiles didn't even notice Erica stretching, Derek started getting concern. Finally, just before anyone would snap and attack Stiles just to get a reaction, Scott put his book between Stiles and the screen. Stiles blinks a couple of times to focus. He then calmly explains the problem so that the other can understand it. Afterwards, when he appears to be thinking of going back to whatever he was doing on the computer, Jackson hastily grabs it.

"You’re playing against Boyd," he shoves the controller at Stiles who grabs it in self-defense.

"What? Why? I was doing research, or rather I was doing a wikistream."

"A wikistream, what is that?" Lydia takes the laptop from Jackson and looks at the screen.

"Well, you know. When you look something up on the wiki and there's often a link or two that you can click on. And then you just continue doing that. You can learn a lot of different and interesting things that way that you otherwise wouldn't know," he makes a halfhearted attempt to get his laptop back.

"Well that would explain why you were reading about Enkidu."

"Yeah, so can I have my computer back now?"

"No! You will play videogames," Jackson almost growls.

"Dude, you have some serious problems."

"I think you freaked them out when you did your focus thingy," Scott smiles at his friend.

"Why? You guys always complain about my inability to shut up or sit still."

The pack members suddenly look sheepish.

"It unnerves the wolf when a person suddenly doesn’t act as we are used to. It makes us think something is wrong," Derek gives his normal disgruntled face he wears when he has to explain something.

"Ah, so if you stop stripping of your shirt and threatening to rip my throat out I should worry, good to know."

Derek glares at him, something that Stiles has learned to ignore. Instead he just rolls his eyes before he starts the game and totally destroys Boyd.

 - - -

A couple of days later they are gathered at the Hale house again. This time Stiles is too upset to manage to concentrate his computer. Instead he tries to help Scott with his homework. Scott, who apparently, hadn't been listening in class or managed to get any work done in all the time he spent with Allison. Finally Stiles snaps.

"Ok, that's it. No more sex until after midterm. And by after I mean after you passed every subject."

Erica and Jackson begin to snicker and Stiles glares at them.

"You think it’s funny hairballs? Fine! None of you will have sex until you pass your midterm!"

"What? Don’t be ridiculous. You can't tell us what to do!"

"Really, as I recall I’m the lupu in this pack and that means that, yes I can tell you what to do."

Horrified teenagers turn to look at their alpha who shrugs.

"Technically he's correct."

"Don’t worry Scott," Stiles gives his best friend an evil smirk. "I will tell Allison that you’re banned for sexy times until you passed your test. I’m sure she will understand."

"What!? No! You can't do that Stiles!"

"No? Watch me," Stiles pulls out his phone and quickly send a message.

Scott grabs the phone and looks at the message in horror.

"Now. Since the only ones I know for certain are going to pass all our subject is me and Lydia, we are going to help every one of you so that you will manage to pass everything. Even if it means shoving it in your brains with wolf bane. Does anybody have any questions? Otherwise you can get your textbooks so that we can get started."

Isaac is the only werewolf not worried, he knows that his grades are good enough. But he quickly grabs his books and starts studying anyway.

When the midterms are done and everyone gets their grades there are five happy puppies. Mainly because they had discovered that when Stiles had said no sex, it apparently had meant no sexually contact in any way. And sexually frustration didn't make it easier to concentrate on studying. But the knowledge that they had to pass all their subjects had in the end forced them to focus. So the whole pack managed to pass, if not all with flying colors then at least not as badly as they mostly did.


End file.
